beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
House VI
The sixth house in astrology is a cadent house, associated with the sign Virgo and the planet Mercury. The 6th house is classically considered a 'malefic' house, and planets in this house were considered to be weakened and often signalling challenges in life. The areas of life the house is most associated with are health and serving others. It is also associated with adversity and how we confront it.6th House Summary http://www.astrology.com/article/houses-sixth.html Characteristics The 6th house forces us to reflect on how taking care of ourselves allows us to best serve others and the world. If we neglect ourselves and our health, for the sake of others, we end up failing both ourselves and the world. "Our fears may hold us back, but if we can meet them head-on and come out stronger on the other side, we may learn the valuable lesson of service or what our life's work should be. Work and service are central to the Sixth House. The focus here is on employment (employers and employees), training, those who serve us (along with those we serve) and those whodepend on us. Keeping ourselves strong throughout these efforts is also important here, which is why this house further focuses on health (good and bad), diet, fitness and hygiene." "Essential to the work we do in life is the work we do on our self. Duty, responsibility and personal growth all contribute to the creation of a fully-realized being. We work for others as well as for ourselves; we are at service to those who need us, including our own being. There will be times when crises of health or faith will stand in the way of our best self. At those times, we must endeavor to heal ourselves (again, the focus of this House is on health) so that we can return to the work of realizing our sum potential, of serving our world. The Sixth House also addresses the daily dealings of life: what will I wear today? Do I need a haircut? Has the dog been fed? These simple matters keep our engines humming and enable us to do the more important work of our choosing. It's a patchwork quilt: the ability to serve others in health and through work, which is both valuable and fulfilling." Signs The position of the cusp of the 6th house... Capricorn: "You have great self-discipline with work, but you need to make sure the work that you’re doing is fulfilling, or you just waste your time. You prefer to stay in a job for a long time, not wanting instability with work. You can either be a workaholic, or avoid work entirely. You try to be responsible with your health, and can have issues with your skin, bones, nails, and teeth. With Capricorn here, you can work in politics, government, or as an entrepreneur."6th House signs and planets http://www.thedarkpixieastrology.com/the-6th-house.html Examples of Planets in H6 *'Sun': *'Moon': *'Mercury': *'Venus': *'Mars': *'Jupiter': *'Saturn': *'Uranus': *'Neptune': *'Pluto': *'Chiron': *'North Node': Planets in House VI descriptions The planets that occupy the 6th house are considered to be... Saturn: "With your natal Saturn in your 6th house, you’re a hard-worker and won’t put play ahead of work. Work has to be done before anything else can happen. You might be addicted to working, but not have much to show for it. You can work simply to work and provide for yourself or others, but not out of any joy. As you get older, you can figure out what you like working at and veer into work that is pleasurable. You can also be very health-conscious and concerned with healthy living. Some of you may have a health issue that’s worse as a child but gets better as you get older. Since the 6th house rules work, with Saturn here, you could work in politics, government, in business, as a CEO, executive, some sort of leader, manager, or in the public eye." Uranus: "With your natal Uranus in your 6th house, you can get bored with everyday work, and need work that is unusual in some way. You need an unconventional work environment, and may do better working either on your own, or within a group where you have plenty of space to do your own thing. A normal job wouldn’t be for you. Since the 6th house rules work, planets here can show work you may do, so with Uranus here, you could work with technology, science, innovation, original ideas, in a group, or with friends. The 6th house also rules health, so you can take unconventional approaches to health matters, and are open to experimental ideas." A Uranus placement in the sixth brings a lot of Aquarian unconventionality to your attitudes to health and work. Natives of this placement tend to need stimulating and interesting work lives in order to stay motivated. As for health, a 6th house Uranian may also be experimental with approaches to health, rather than trusting traditional medicine. Neptune: "With your natal Neptune in your 6th house, you may have a hard time dealing with the mundane aspects of life, and this can make you irresponsible if you take it too far. You can help others in big ways, but then not take credit for it and let them take advantage of you. The 6th house rules your health, and you may suffer from illnesses that are hard to diagnose, are rare, or are sensitive to treatments. Alternative approaches may work best for you. Since the 6th house can show work you may do in life, with Neptune in this house, you can work in the arts, music, something to do with feet, animals, or water, or through the metaphysical, spiritual, or subconscious." The dreaminess of Neptune can sit ill-at-ease in such a serious house, possibly because Neptune's domicile of Pisces is in natural opposition to the 6th house and Virgo. Neptune 6th house natives are the escapists, the dreamers who never want to grow up, but feel society pressuring them to do so. Pluto: "With your natal Pluto in your 6th house, you put all of your energy into your work, and can become obsessed with it. You’re excellent at problem-solving, and prefer to work on your own. When it comes to health, you can be focused on having a healthy lifestyle, and open to alternative methods. Since the 6th house rules work, any planet here can show work you may do in life, so with Pluto here, you can work in research, science, the occult, hidden things, transformations, using other people’s money, forensics, or psychology." References Category:Astrology Category:Natal Astrology Category:Houses